Time in Between
by Isabelle
Summary: Companion piece to Time for Drabbles. Please read that one first. Missing moments from the family that were not shown before. Chuck/Blair.
1. 11:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

11:30AM

"Care to elaborate?" he asked as if he had a fishbone stuck in his throat.

She arched her perfectly threaded brow and pinned him with her gaze. "I'm pregnant, you can't elaborate with that one, Bass."

"We just got married yesterday!"

"Well I'm pregnant today!"

"How can this be?" he demanded.

"Are you going to pretend we didn't have sex until last night?" she glowered at him.

"But…" he was searching for something. "But…"

"But what? What is it?"

"We're only 22!" he exploded.

"We'll be 23 when the baby arrives," she reasoned and continued eating her fruit salad.

He was still standing, eyes wide and still confused.

"Blair, be reasonable, please!" he sat next to her. She shifted. "We're going to mess this kid up."

"What are you suggesting?" she demanded.

"I'm suggesting you panic. Like me. See? I'm panicking." He panicked.

"I have no reason to panic." She retorted and tossed the honeydew from her salad. She hated honeydew.

"Why the hell not?" he demanded.

"Because we've got each other." She said and looked at him from beneath her lashes. His panic vanished and he pulled her close to him.

She smiled and kissed him then fed him a strawberry.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." He finally said.

"We're going to name her Holly." She stated and fed him a blueberry.

He grimaced, blueberry in mouth. "Holly?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Marguerite." He said quietly and her heart melted. Like his mom.

"How about Holly Marguerite Bass-Waldorf?"

"Quite a name." he agreed, smirking slightly.

"She's got quite a reputation to live up to." She explained and let him feed her a grape.

"How do you know it's a girl?" he asked suddenly confused. "Don't these things take time?"

She placed a blackberry on his tongue and smiled when he suckled her finger.

"My ovaries only produce girls."

"And my sperm here counts for nothing?"

"Ehh, they might've helped a bit." She acquiesced.

--

A lot of people liked the little family in Time for Drabbles so I decided to write some moments in between that I missed. Hope you like them!


	2. 4:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

4:30 AM

"Do something, she's dying!" he demanded of the doctor.

"She's not dying, she's in labor!" Serena said next to him.

Blair let out a scream and she broke a finger on his hand. He let out his own yell.

"Jesus Christ!" he bit his lip, staring longingly at his hand. It was destroyed. He would never write again.

"I hate you. I hate you, you mother-chucker, I hate the day you were born!" Blair cried then attempting to begin her breathing exercises. "Oh god, oh god," she began crying. "Please make it stop, Chuck, please, please."

"Make it stop!" he yelled at the doctor who glared at him.

"She's crowning," the doctor informed them.

Blair let out another cry.

"B, you're doing great!" Serena held the camera and Blair almost snarled.

"Put the camera away!" Chuck, yelled exchanging hands as Blair took a breather.

"Ok, here comes the hard part, Blair." The doctor told her gently. "I'm going to need you to push and push until I tell you."

"Hard? What do you mean hard? I'm dying!" Blair snapped and almost kicked the woman.

"Ok, here we go."

"Oh no, Chuck please, I don't want to do this. I changed my mind, please I changed my mind." She babbled.

"Can we take a breather, please?" he pleaded, his eyes wide as she grasped his good hand. At this rate he would be in a body cast by the time their daughter was born.

"Can't stop now, Blair – it's time – you need to push."

"Ok, baby – look at me. Ok? Just like those damn classes you made me go through."

She stared at him, she was sweaty, blotchy and all over gross but she looked beautiful to him. She was giving him a child and she would kill him afterwards but it was ok.

"I'm scared," she said but was cut when the sharp pain cut through and her body automatically pushed. He held on to her eyes as she let out a yell.

"She's out, good girl!" the doctor smiled and then the room was filled with a distinguished cry as baby Holly, pink and wet was pulled out.

Chuck turned to look and was entranced as the baby wailed and flailed her small arms.

"Holy shit," he whispered and Blair began to cry.

The baby had a mess of dark brown hair, wet and beautiful. She was plopped on top of Blair on her stomach and Blair finally let go of his hand as she sobbed and touched the baby.

"Oh god, Chuck. Oh god, we have a baby."

He was starring at the pink crying mess with wide eyes.

Blair didn't know where to place her hand but the baby latched out and grabbed on to her finger and she cried even harder – Serena joining in the chorus.

"Chuck?" his sister asked him and he finally snapped out of it when the doctor told him to cut the chord. With trembling hands he reached out and cut the cord.

"Aww! Chuck, you're a dad!" Serena squealed, camera in his face.

He blinked. He was so fucked.


	3. 5:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

5:30 AM

He walked back into the room after some congratulatory hugs and kisses from an overly enthusiastic Nate, Eric and Lilly and watched her from the door.

She had not one bit of make-up on and looked like she'd been through hell. Which she had. His finger was now in a splint and he had downed a few painkillers along with a shot from his flask. He thought she was stunning. In her arms she held Holly who was making satisfied noises as Blair fed her through her exposed breast.

"I'm sorry I broke your finger," she said but never taking her eyes off the baby.

He moved a little closer, afraid that he would ruin the scene.

"Come here, silly," she said and sent him a smile.

He walked closer and she scooted over so he could sit next to her. He watched in awe as the baby, in fluffy blankets held on to Blair's breast for dear life.

"She looks like us," Blair said softly. "Isn't she perfect?"

He couldn't agree more, he just couldn't speak.

The baby stopped suckling and turned to them and slowly opened her blue eyes.

"Oh god," he whispered, reaching out and touching the baby's face. The baby turned to him and reached out, grasping his finger. He let out a watery laugh because he realized he was crying like an idiot.

The small family sat like that until Holy slowly drifted to sleep. Both stared at the baby as she breathed in and out, never taking their eyes off her.

"She's so tiny," he whispered.

Blair looked at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"You've given me some great presents." She said. "This one is the best."

"I want us to look after her." He finally said. She nodded.

"You think we can do this?"

"We've plotted against half of New York and park of England. We can handle a baby."

"No nannies then?" she asked.

They looked at each other, taking a breath and they nodded. A deal was a deal.


	4. 1:30 pm

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

1:30 PM

"Stop her, stop her!" Blair cried and Chuck reached the baby on the floor before her, grabbing her small hand and pulling it out her mouth.

"What was it?" Blair kneeled next to him.

His hand was empty. "She swallowed it."

"Oh my god!" Blair cried, looking at Holly in panic. The baby smiled and let out a laugh.

"I think it was a penny." He said, sitting back on his heels.

"A penny?" she cried, Holly stared between them with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"What the hell is penny doing here?" she demanded.

"She looks fine," he said, pointing to the smiling baby.

"She's not fine! She swallowed a penny!" Blair screeched, picking up the baby.

"What do you want me to do? The Heimlich?" he snapped, helping her stand up.

"Call the doctor!" she hissed.

His jaw twitched and then he pulled his phone and called the doctor who happened to be on speed-dial.

She watched him on the phone as she rocked the happy baby back and forth.

He hung up and stared at her. "He says it's normal. We just have to look out for the penny."

She gapped at him. "What?"

"You know… when it comes out." He ran his hands over his hair.

Blair was still starring at him as if he'd just told her they were moving to Kansas.

"Ugh," Blair grimaced.

Chuck looked at the baby. She looked fine.

"Well…" Blair finally said. "You're on poop-patrol."

"What?" he cried. "How come I have to do it?"

"Otherwise you're not having sex." She explained as she smiled sweetly, kissing the baby and walking away.

He ordered the maid to find him a box of gloves. A big one.


	5. 8:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

8:30 AM

Saturdays were a peaceful day. A day of sleeping in. A day of resting. A day of utter contentment.

Until Holly began walking and running.

When she jumped on their bed Chuck sat up, so very startled that Holly let out a cry of delight.

"Daddy!" she squealed, jumping into his half-asleep arms.

"Hollly, lets all go to bed," he grabbed her and tucked her between him and Blair.

"No! I want ice cream!" she cried untangling herself from his arms and rolling on Blair. Blair groaned, closing her eyes.

"You can't have ice cream for breakfast, baby," Blair said, eyes still closed along with Chuck who was half-way back to sleep.

"Can I have caviar?" she asked, kicking Chuck. He yelped and rubbed his hip.

"No, no caviar," Chuck growled.

"Can I have Pad Thai?" she asked, looking at the ceiling and playing with Blair's hair.

"No." Chuck tried to shut her up.

"How about Pot?"

Both Chuck and Blair froze and Chuck braced himself for Blair's glare. True to herself she slowly sat up and fixed him a glare.

"Husband dear," she said sweetly.

"Yes?" he looked at her innocently.

"May I ask how our three year old knows about Pot?" she was nearly growling.

"Hummm…"

"Daddy and Uncle Nate talked about it, I heard them." Holly smiled at them. "So can I have some?"

"Baby, you don't want that – it's medicine," Blair explained, sitting up and reaching to pick up her daughter.

"But daddy had some," Holly reasoned, wrapping her arms around Blair's neck.

"And he's going to have some again," Blair hefted her daughter up.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to break both his legs."

Chuck grimaced.


	6. 9:30AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

9:30 AM

Holly grabbed on to his leg and continued wailing as he tried to dislodge her from his leg.

"I don't want to go to school!" she cried and he looked at Blair helplessly.

"Can we wait a bit? Maybe get her a private tutor?" he reasoned.

Blair shot him a glance and then squat down to look at Holly who was hiding behind Chuck's legs.

"Let me look at you," she said calmly. Holly wiped her nose on Chuck's pants and he grimaced. Blair took in her appearance. Her once ironed uniform was now a mess, her curls were tangled and she had lost her bow. It was on the ground looking at them.

Blair sighed as she took her in.

"Don't you want to make any friends?"

Holly shook her head and pressed her small face to Chuck leg.

"Blair, please," he pleaded and she shot him a look.

Blair pulled her daughter out and re-tied her bow and managed her curls. "Now listen," she said calmly. "We will see you in four hours. Just four. Daddy and I will be right here to pick you up."

Holly hiccupped. Blair took out of her purse a hand-stitched handkerchief that had Waldorf sewed into it in beautiful lilac cursive letters.

"Blow your nose," she instructed calmly. Holly did as she was told. "Now, this is yours now. My mother gave it to me when I first started school. Because you're a lady now," Holly walked to her mother's arms and rested her head on her shoulder.

Blair pulled back and wiped her tears. "Are you ready?"

Holly nodded slowly, pocketed the handkerchief and turned to walk to the classroom. Her head proud and she sniffed at Mrs. Martin in contempt.

Chuck placed his arm around Blair and pulled her against his argyle sweater once Holly was out of sight… because it was Blair who sobbed all the way to the house and she had no handkerchief.


	7. 2:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

2:30 AM

"Chuck?" she whispered to him.

He mumbled, rolling his head on the pillow.

"Chuck," she was now whining.

"Blair?" he asked, his lashes stuck on his face.

She looked at him, pouting.

"What is it?" he asked, tiredly.

"Chuck…." He knew that voice and groaned.

She looked at him from under her lashes.

"You're going to have to say it," he ran his hand over his face.

She hesitated, playing with her fingers. "I really want pulled pork."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You can't be serious."

"I need pulled pork so bad that I think I'm going to pass out." She pleaded.

"Blair…" he said patiently. "We live in New York. Not Nashville."

"Chuck I _need_ pulled pork. I need it now. With coleslaw on the side and maybe some Texas toast." She licked her lips.

He grimaced at the sound of the meal she had in mind at 2 AM, nonetheless!

"Where am I supposed to find this fatty meal?" he cried.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "It's bad enough that you impregnate me, but your sperm worked overtime to give me twins and now they're demanding pork!"

"I'll get it tomorrow," he rolled over.

She growled. "I need it _now!_" She pinched him and he hissed, rubbing his arm.

"It's two in the fucking morning, Blair! Christ!" he sat up, glaring at her.

"What am I supposed to do?" she sat up and rolled out of bed.

"I told you to stop watching the Food Network," he slipped on his pants.

She grabbed her robe. "It was the only thing on!"

He grabbed a shirt and slipped it on. "Why can't you want olives and mustard like normal pregnant women, huh?"

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?" she cried, tying her robe around her stomach and then glaring down at the basketball-sized lump.

He slipped into his shoes and grabbed his jacket. "I'm saying you could at least wait until we have staff here!"

"I wanted to get full time staff!" she slipped on her shoes.

"No you didn't!" he cried, slipping on his jacket.

"Chuck!" she whined.

"What?" he snapped.

"The pulled pork!" she was grabbing on to his coat and pulling him down.

"I'm going, dammit!" he growled, gave her a chaste kiss and stalked out the door.

He came back two hours later, a plate of pulled pork, coleslaw and a soggy Texas toast in his hand. His eyes bloodshot. She was asleep on the couch.

"Blair?" he stood over her. She blinked up and smiled at him.

"Hey! Where were you?" she asked, sitting up.

He glared down at her. "The pork." He placed the take-out box on her lap.

She grimaced. "Oh baby, I don't think I want it anymore."

His mouth fell open.

"The moment you left what I really wanted was olives and mustard. And we had those," she kissed him and walked to the bedroom. "I don't know why I wanted that."


	8. 12:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

12:30 PM

"Grandpa Bass, are you gay?" Holly chirped in the table and Chuck paused, his fork mid-way to this mouth. His father twitched and started down at Holly.

"What?" Bart barked.

Holly took a bite out of her chicken tender. "Well, Grandpa Waldorf is gay and so is Grandpa Roman and so is Uncle Eric and Uncle Steven and -"

"No, Holly-bear." Chuck interrupted her before she outted half of New York as the tables next to them studied the little girl, amused. "Grandpa Bass is not gay."

Bart eyed his son.

Chuck shrugged. "She repeats everything."

"Why?" Holly said after a moment, confused.

"Why what?" Bart asked, still staring at her, as if she'd grown another head.

"Why aren't you gay?" Holly looked confused.

Chuck smirked and let his father handle this one.

"Because…" Bart paused, trying to be tactful. "Bass men are not gay. That's just the way it is."

"Bass men are not gay?" Chuck asked his father once Holly had hopped into the limo with her toy Pony in her hand. Bart looked uncomfortable in his starchy shirt, even more uncomfortable than when he found Barbie shoes in his scotch cup.

"There's no need to inform her about your uncle. He was peculiar from the beginning. Heck, even your mother and I thought _you_ were gay when you insisted on wearing bow-ties all the time."

Bart entered the limo and Chuck clucked his tongue. Nice.

"Do you think the new babies will be gay?" Holly asked sitting between Bart and Chuck, ridding her Pony on Bart's leg.

"No." Chuck and Bart answered simultaneously.


	9. 1:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

1:30 AM

"Where is he?" she demanded, panting and glaring at him.

Nate looked completely panicked, as if he were about to pass out.

"He just went out to call Eleanor and check up on Holly." Nate explained.

Blair let out a yell and he jumped back.

"Get. Him. Now." She hissed.

He turned to go.

"Where are you going?" she yelled. He stopped and looked at her apprehensively.

"You told me-"

"You can't just leave me! I can't be alone! Serena is in Rhode Island – who goes to Rhode Island?" she screeched. Then a sharp pain took over her and a nurse rushed in. "Nate, please, please get Chuck."

She was sobbing.

He was standing next to her grimacing. "You told me not to leave you!"

Just then Chuck rushed in, his eyes wide.

"Thank you, lord!" Nate sighed, quickly getting out of the way.

"Chuck!" Blair's face transformed as her husband took her hand.

"I'm here, just checking on Holly-"

"I thought you left me!" she cried and he pulled her in. The doctor entered and the nurses informed her that the babies were well on their way – quicker than they expected.

"It's going to be short and sweet, Blair," the female doctor told Blair, smiling as she put on her gloves.

Blair glared at her.

Nate stood, eyes wide as the doctor checked Blair's cervix. She announced that she was fully dilated.

Blair let out a cry and this time Chuck took out gardening gloves. He smiled down at her and she didn't find it amusing.

Nate's eyes got wider and wider as Blair spread wider and wider and then a head.

And he fainted.

They named Nate godfather to Charles because he had literally lost himself when he first saw Charles.


	10. 7:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

7:30 PM

She giggled as she heard him in the shower; she looked down at Charles who was curled up on her chest.

"You hear that?" she whispered to the 3 month old. "Daddy and your brother are singing."

Charles blinked at her and then let out a laugh, pressing his face to her shoulder as he tried to balance his head.

She walked slowly to the bathroom and carefully shed her robe, holding the baby to her bare chest. Charles was elated because he thought it was feeding time. She looked at her husband's profile as he rocked Sebastian in the shower.

"I'm bringing sexy back," he sang.

She held back a laugh as she carefully entered their ridiculously large double shower.

"Dirty babe. You see these shackles? Baby, I am your slave." He continued, washing the baby as he went on.

"Them motherfuc-"

"Chuck!" she chided.

He jumped, holding Sebastian to him and looked at her – eyes wide with his hair plastered to his face.

"Fuck, Blair!"

"I can't believe you would curse in front of the babies!" she looked at him incredulously.

"It's a song!" he said, rocking a now-fussing Sebastian. Water had gotten into his eyes.

She eyed him for a moment. He eyed her back.

"You're naked."

"So are you." She responded and turned Charles to face his father. When Charles saw Chuck he let out a squeal and kicked his legs.

"Maybe we could wash them quickly," he said, eyeing her. She looked so sexy with their baby in her hands, hair wet and completely naked. Her body was still curvier than usual from the twin's birth. Her breasts were still large and swollen.

"You can't possibly be getting a hard on with our child in your hands," she looked at him incredulously.

Then both looked down at his erection and then at each other.

"Nap time," they said in unison. They left a very confused Dorota in charge of the babies as they rushed up stairs. He pulled her into the shower, smirking.

"Come here, girl." He murmured.


	11. 3:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

3:30 PM

"Don't look like someone ran over your foot," Blair told him as he pushed the twin's stroller. Chuck's nostril's flared.

"Then can you not look so pleased with yourself?" he growled.

"Our children will one day be the height of society. They need to come to museums as often as possible. Know art. Appreciate it. Develop taste. My father brought me to the MET since I was four." She continued, eyeing Holly as she bounced ahead with Eric, chattering loudly.

"I never came to the Met and I can still tell a Pissarro from a Cezanne – mostly because I own originals." He snapped.

"Class is something that money can't buy." She glared at him. "Besides, I don't know what the problem is, Chuck. You brought me a few times to the MET when we were dating."

A smirk spread over his face. "I remember."

She paused and glowered at him.

"I was looking at the art." She warned him.

"I _am_ pretty fantastic. When I die, you should sell my body to this museum."

She rolled her eyes and continued walking until they caught up with Holly and Eric.

"Mom," Holly said loudly, pointing at the modernist painting before her. "That's not art!"

The tour group that just happened to be next to her stopped and stared.

Blair blanched. "Shhh…" she hissed. "Some people think it is."

Holly stared at the painting, cocking her head, her wide blue eyes studying it.

She turned and looked at her parents. "Nope. Not art."

"May I suggest the zoo for future outings?" Chuck quipped. "If she doesn't like the hippos no one will question her taste."


	12. 2:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

2:30 PM

"Holly, look!" Blair cried. "One by the rocking chair!"

Holly bounded up the steps and nearly knocked Eleanor over as she attempted to get the Easter egg. Eleanor gasped and nearly spilled her drink on Marisol Cuevas, the wife of the Columbian ambassador.

"Be careful with grandma!" Blair winced.

Serena clapped loudly as Eliot found an egg by Dan's feet. He sniffed it, threw it to the floor, stomped on it and then gave his mother a toothy smile.

A smiling Holly came running to Chuck who was with Eric manning the twins as they attempted to walk all over the place in the Bass Hampton estate.

Holly gave the twins candy and Blair came to take it away from them.

"Look, mom! I found even more candy in Uncle Eric's room!"

Blair blanched as she saw gold-wrapped condoms in her daughter's hand. Sebastian was chewing happily on his and Charles was looking at the package with crossed eyes.

Chuck burst out laughing and Blair glared at a pale and embarrassed Eric.

"That's not candy!" Blair chided, grabbing the condoms from the twins. The boys burst out crying at having their new toy taken away but she turned to Holly too late. Holly had ripped open the condom and was quickly running to Eleanor.

"Look, grandma! A balloon!"

From then on it was known as the Annual Bass Easter Condom Hunt amongst the adults. It became quite popular.


	13. 12:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

12:30 AM

A bloody scream jolted them up in bed and Chuck was halfway out of the room before Blair could register what had happened.

This set the twins off and they began wailing too.

Chuck burst into Holly's room and looked around. His daughter sat in the middle of the palatial bed that Harold had for her in their French estate and she was clutching her ivory silk covers while shaking under them.

"Daddy! There's a monster in my room!"

Chuck paused, realizing no one was kidnapping her and sighed.

"Holly-bear. There's no such thing as monsters."

"Yes there is! He's hiding in the closet! Kill him, daddy!"

Chuck bit his lip and walked to the closet. He opened it to reveal a monster-less room filled with her designer clothes.

"It's wearing my Marc Jacobs dress!" she said, indignantly. Blair walked into the room with a screaming Sebastian on her hip. The 18 month-old would not stop crying, still startled from Holly's scream.

"Is she ok?" she asked Chuck.

"She's being attacked by a Marc-Jacobs-wearing-monster." He snapped.

"Oh!" Blair smiled at her daughter. "How appropriate! A dress-wearing-monster at my father's estate. And with taste to boot."

Holly gave Chuck a look of 'I told you so'.

Chuck didn't find a monster. Even Harold and Roman came into help.

After they had settled the boys and Holly was back to being happy Roman whispered to Blair.

"Congratulations," he smirked and walked away. That's when Blair realized that Chuck was in nothing but his boxer-briefs.

"Roman admired your package," she told him once they were settled back in bed.

He looked down at her. "You better be careful, you never know if he might sweep me off my feet."

Her laugher woke up the twins up once more.


	14. 4:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

4:30 PM

"In a few years we're going to need a larger table," Lilly commented once the entire family was sitting down.

Blair nodded in agreement as Serena attempted to calm down a screaming Eliot.

Bart eyed Eliot and then glanced at his own well behaved grandchildren. Both Sebastian and Charles were sitting calmly next to each other… until Charles grabbed a green bean and smacked Sebastian with it.

"Father, how is Moscow doing?" Chuck attempted conversation while grabbing the green bean from Charles' hand.

"Fantastic, Nathaniel has completely taken over that branch," Bart nodded to Nate who smiled back at Bart. "I can see us expanding to Hong Kong soon."

Lilly smiled pleasantly as her and Eleanor made small talk.

"Blair, where is Holly?" Bart asked, looking around and noting that his eldest granddaughter was missing.

"She has a boyfriend and they have to talk once a day." Blair smirked as Chuck glowered.

Bart blanched. "A what?"

"A boyfriend." Chuck snapped, still angry at the situation.

"He's a boy and he's a friend. I had one." Blair smiled, pleased.

Nate laughed then quieted when Chuck glared at him.

"Holly wants a kiss!" Charles put in and Bart and Chuck's eyes zoomed in on him.

Blair laughed politely as Eleanor arched her brow and Serena smiled.

"She's a typical nine year-old!" Blair assured the men.

"It's true, Bart." Eleanor put in. "Plus, he's a Baizen."

"Oh!" Lilly smiled, pleased.

"Carter Baizen's kid?" Nate asked Chuck, astonished.

"Wasn't that the guy you punched in High School?" Dan asked Nate.

"Same one," Chuck looked darkly.

"Well, they can't be doing much, they're only nine," Lilly tried to appease everyone.

"They just talk," Blair assured them.

"Oh and they're so cute, holding hands!" Serena smiled, giddily.

The table went quiet.

"Yeah…" Nate nodded. "It starts like that."

Chuck stood up, abruptly. "I'm going to get her."

Bart nodded, approvingly.

Charles smirked, grabbing the discarded green bean and stuffing it up Sebastian's nose.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Eliot cried after he grabbed a handful of Dan's mashed potatoes and threw them at Bart. Said potatoes landed on Bart's face.

Chuck was forever sorry he missed that.


	15. 5:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

5:30 PM

Chuck eyed the little fur-ball as if it had rabies.

"Absolutely not!" he said, arms crossed.

"Well, it was a shelter puppy. Nate and Vanessa sent it over – they got one for Aura. At least the kids haven't seen it yet." Blair said, smiling at the small puppy. Said puppy began to lick his balls and Blair raised her eyebrow. "Talented."

"Get it out of here before they see it," He told her, grimacing at the dog.

"Puppy!"

Chuck's body stiffened as the twins came roaring down the stairs and went straight for the dog that seemed to come alive when he saw them.

"Oh no," Chuck grabbed the dog and held it out of the boys' reach.

"Puppy!" they cried harder and this enticed Holly to come into the room – she burst into the same exciting roar as the other two.

"No dog. Absolutely no dog!" he barked. The puppy whined, wanting to play with the kids.

Chuck held it above his head.

"Do something, Blair!" he begged as he was attacked by the kids. He attempted to keep the dog above his head while the animal licked him.

Blair smiled, sadly. "Daddy says no puppy, guys. We're going to say goodbye to the puppy, ok?"

The kids ignored her as they grasped at their father's legs.

"No!" Chuck growled.

Then the puppy proceeded to pee… the pee trickled down on Chuck's face.

They all went silent as the puppy emptied his bladder. Then he wagged his tail.

Chuck stood stock still as the pee wet his entire Armani custom-fitted navy blue shirt along with his hair and ears.

The puppy let out a bark of happiness.

Blair couldn't contain the laughter at her husband's stunned face.

"Wow, the puppy did pee-pee on you, daddy!" Charles exclaimed.

"Oh, Chuck…. I think he claimed you." Blair said, enjoying this all too much.

Chuck's piercing glare hit her as he slowly lowered the happy dog.

"His name shall be Ralph!" Sebastian announced.

Blair carefully took the happy animal from Chuck's hands and handed it to the kids and watched her husband with trepidation.

"Let's just walk you to the shower," she grabbed his hand as he followed her. She made him stand under the shower, clothes and all.

That night the argument went on and on.

"You can't just show them the dog and then take it away," she reasoned.

He glared at her. "I didn't show it to them! I was trying to perform a covert operation but you didn't help!"

She was silent and he realized her body was shaking with silent laughter.

"Don't laugh." He snapped. "This isn't funny."

She continued.

He lay listening to her.

Her laughter became more uncontrolled as she remembered his face over and over.

The laughter got to him and he joined her laughing.

The whining on the side of the bed sobered them up.

"What is that?" she whispered, clutching on to his nightshirt.

"Ralph." Chuck said darkly. "He's discovered how to climb stairs, push doors open and is now whining on my side of the bed."

"Maybe he's lonely." Blair reasoned.

"I will not sleep with a dog, Blair. I wont." Chuck stated. This was his final word.

As a puppy it wasn't that bad but once Ralph began to get bigger Chuck finally kicked him out. Ralph cried by their door for a whole week before invading Dorota's bed.


	16. 6:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

6:30 PM

"When I grow up I want to own a strip club." Charles announced to the table and the entire family froze, except for Sebastian who continued eating with the utmost manners.

Chuck let out a nervous chuckle and then glared at his son.

"What?" Charles asked confused. "Uncle Dan said Daddy owned one!"

The entire table turned to Dan who looked paler than usual.

"Wow. And I thought no one could beat the Humphrey Holiday dinners." Dan quipped. Lilly laughed, nervously.

"Sweetheart, Daddy doesn't own a strip club," Blair interjected then shot Serena a dark look.

They continued eating, some light conversation prompted by Lilly and Eleanor eased the tension.

"What's a strip club, grandpa?" Charles asked loudly.

Silence.

Chuck opened his mouth to explain (or possibly shut him up) but Blair slid her hand over his leg and pressed gently.

Bart cleared his throat. "Charles… it's a place of business were grown men…" Lilly closed her eyes, sighing. "… play with toys and with other… people."

Charles looked pensive. "What type of toys?" Charles insisted.

Sebastian, next to him, rolled his eyes and placed his fork neatly over his plate. "Like the ones we found in the drawer next to Mom and Dad's bed." He explained patiently to Charles, as if he were a little boy.

Silence.

"Oh, ok. Those were boring." Charles continued eating, shrugging his small shoulders.

The entire table turned to stare at a guilty-looking Chuck and Blair.

"We'll work on his turrets." Chuck offered.


	17. 9:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

A/N: This one is for Sharon who gave me the idea to begin with :)

--

9:30 PM

"No!" Holly cried from the other side of the door. "Call mom, call her right now!"

Chuck pressed his forehead to the door and sighed as he heard his daughter sob on the other end.

"Holly, I've tried – "

"Then call Aunt Serena!" Holly snapped and Chuck arched his brow. She was definitely their kid.

"Can't you just tell _me_ what's wrong?" he pleaded.

Holly let out a wail. "Where's Dorota?" Holly demanded.

"It's her day off, remember?" Chuck said, attempting to open the door once more.

"No, daddy!" Holly cried but Chuck yanked the door opened and found Holly hiding behind the shower curtain.

"What's going on?" he demanded, hands on hips.

The he noticed the toilet. It was red.

Oh god.

"Get out!" Holly screeched.

He backed away quickly and shut the door, staring at it.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She was just a baby. She couldn't…

Oh god, why did Blair have to visit Aunt whatever-her-name-was today of all days?

He picked up the phone and attempted calling her – leaving her angry messages featuring the words 'irresponsible mother' in perhaps various languages and what not. Then he called back to apologize and tell her he loved her and could really use her right about now.

He walked cautiously to the bathroom. "Holly?" he asked, tentatively.

"Did you get mom?" she asked desperately.

"No… listen…" he took a deep breath. "That is normal… every girl has it."

"Dad!" she cried. "I _know_ what it is!"

Chuck let out a breath and nodded. So what was he supposed to do? Get her tampons? No – this was wrong. So wrong.

"Do you need me to get you some…" he couldn't finish. "I think your mom has some in our bathroom."

"I need to talk to a woman!"

She was definitely Blair's daughter. An idea suddenly struck him, he quickly pulled out his phone and thirty minutes later the ever elegant Lilly walked into the house. She took off her sunglasses, removed her gloves and handed them to their butler.

She walked to the bathroom and knocked.

"What?" Holly was snapping now.

"Holly, honey – it's Grandma Lilly."

"Grandma!" the voice was filled with relief.

The door was quickly opened and Lilly was let in. He stood staring at the door and it was some minutes later that Lilly finally emerged.

One look at his face and she moved him to the bar, poured him a scotch and he took it gratefully.

"Well Charles…" she said, smiling slightly. "Your little girl is no longer a little girl."

He gulped the entire drink down. She poured him another.

"Oh… and _never_ barge into a woman's bathroom." She sent him a pointed look.

He took another drink and nodded. Never again.


	18. 8:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

8:30 PM

Chuck noticed his son staring intently at the crowd and greeted a few people before reaching him.

"Found something you like?" he asked the eight year old.

Charles turned his dark eyes to his father and then looked back into the crowd.

Chuck followed his gaze and it landed on a petite caramel-colored head with clear green eyes and honey skin. Ahh.

"Have you greeted Aura tonight?" he asked, getting next to him.

Charles shrugged, taking a sip from his coke. "She doesn't like to talk to me; she says I stare at her too much."

Chuck nodded, pursing his lips.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" he suggested.

Charles gave him a 'yeah right' look and Chuck smirked.

"Girls like it when you're assertive." Chuck attempted, watching as Nate's little girl laughed with a few of her friends, her style reflecting entirely too much of her mother's eclectic taste for his likes but she was the only Archibald grandchild and was doted on entirely too much – especially by her grandmother.

"Not this girl," Charles continued to study Aura.

"Really, what's she like?" Chuck ventured.

"She's smart and she's beautiful." Charles said quietly, sipping once more from his coke.

"Like the type you marry?" Chuck looked down at his mini-replica.

Charles scrunched his face and glared at his father. "Eww, dad!"

Chuck laughed and put down his scotch. "Ask her to dance. Watch how I do it."

He stood, knowing his son was watching, and approached a busy Blair who was happily chatting with a few ladies from one of her charities. He snaked his arm around her waist and pressed himself against her back.

"Chuck!" Blair said, surprised.

"Ladies, do allow me to steal my absolutely stunning wife." He felt Blair's nails dig into his hand but this only made him smirk, throwing his dark gaze to the women.

It worked because the women sighed and happily complied.

"It's sickening, isn't it?" one asked the others once Chuck had led Blair to the floor.

"I know. _I've_ even tried but no avail."

"Lucky bitch."

Blair stared at Chuck as they danced easily. "What are you doing?" she asked and his smirk grew wider.

"Dancing with my wife." He said, easily. "Who looks breathtaking tonight, like all other nights."

"I know that face," she said, raising her brow. "What are you up to?"

Chuck chanced a glance to his son who was watching them carefully. Blair's eyes followed his.

Charles took one last swig from his coke, set it down and marched to Aura Archibald.

Blair and Chuck watched as he tapped her shoulder and once he had her attention, he gave a little bow, and stretched out his hand. She looked down at it and then back at him, her wide green eyes studying him.

"What did you do?" Blair demanded, looking at Chuck and then back at their son.

"Teaching by example." He replied, easily.

Aura finally shrugged and accepted Charles' hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Blair smiled, looking at Chuck.

"That's my boy." Chuck said, proudly.

"Remember the first time you asked me to dance?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"We were about nine, right?" Chuck nodded.

"I dumped my ginger ale on your head." Blair smiled wider.

"Seems like my son has faired better."

"He had a good teacher," Blair said then looked pensive. "You're not going to encourage your old womanizing ways, are you?"

Chuck looked at her innocently. "Blair, regardless of the womanizing ways, once a man finds the one he's going to marry nothing can deviate from that."

Blair sighed and held him closer. "You've got the charm, Bass. I give you that."

Chuck smiled, holding her closer; from the corner of his eye he sent his son a wink as Charles imitated his father's actions.


	19. 11:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

11:30 PM

The house was relatively dark except for the dim light shinning through the hallway. He walked towards it, ignoring Ralph who followed him everywhere he went. He found her sitting down, cross legged on the large plush sofa, remote control in her hand and watching the TV.

He looked at the screen and slowly smiled. It was the video Serena had put together for them on their rehearsal dinner, a night spent with real friends instead of society guests. It was a compilation of pictures and films during their friendship and dating life.

"Melancholic?" he asked and she smiled, without looking at him.

"I'm trying to remember you when you were handsome." She shot back.

He feigned hurt and slid next to her then pushed Ralph off with his foot. The dog whined and then padded away. She tucked herself into him, her eyes never leaving the screen.

She was fifteen once more, laughing, her long brown hair cascading around her shoulders. She ran up the MET steps as his fifteen year old self chased her. He grabbed her and she let out a squeal of delight as he tossed her over his shoulder. Serena could be heard laughing along with Nate who stood by, holding Blair's purse.

"Poor Nate," Chuck admitted.

"Once you stepped up he never had a chance?" she asked, smiling and playing with his fingers.

"Something like that."

The scene changed and it was his father's wedding, the camera zoomed in on them as they left the dance floor. They looked like giddy kids as she pulled him out of the dance floor and sent the camera a wave; he didn't even notice the camera because he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I loved that night," she admitted and he kissed the top of her head.

Then she was holding the camera as he lay in her bed, lounging, reading GQ. Her seventeen year-old self moved around the room, the camera never leaving him.

"_Chuck Bass completely domesticated," _she said, laughing.

He threw her a look and kicked off his shoes. She crawled on the bed, the camera moving haphazardly. She lay next to him and he tossed the magazine to the side, holding her. The camera was so close to their faces.

"_We've been official for two days,"_ she said and giggled as he tried to take the camera away.

"_Give me, I want to record."_ He attempted to grab it.

"_We leave for Tuscany in-"_

"_Four days,"_ he finished for her and she pulled herself up to kiss him. The camera, still moving all over the place, captured their tender moment. It captured their laugh.

Chuck looked down at his wife and pulled her chin up with his index finger and softly kissed her. She willingly deepened the kiss, imitating the screen. Their kiss was interrupted with Serena's squeal on screen. Vanessa was filming, as she followed Serena, the girls were laughing.

"_Shhh,"_ Serena told the camera. The camera followed Serena to an outside patio and as the camera looked down below the patio it captured Blair and Chuck, both 18 years old, making out like the horny teenagers they were.

"_They're __finally__ back together!"_ Serena whispered, excitedly to the camera.

Down below Chuck heard her and you could hear the lovers angrily shouting for Vanessa to stop recording.

"_You're ruining my moment, S!"_ Blair had snapped from below then laughter was heard as the camera captured Chuck pulling Blair into a more secluded spot.

The scene changed and it was prom, the camera captured them exiting the limo, dressed in matching outfits. He pulled her against him and kissed her head as the camera continued filming.

"_As prom King and Queen what advise do you give next year's Seniors?" _the voice was unknown – probably the yearbook president.

"_Bed as many girls as you can,"_ Typical Chuck Bass. He pulled her into the dance. Behind them Serena and Dan looked upset (that was because they had broken up in the limo and wouldn't get back together until a few months later).

"You were so bad!" Blair told him, turning to look at him.

"Please, you liked me that way." He pulled her over his lap.

She straddled him easily and leaned in, their foreheads touching. "Still a little bit bad, you know." She whispered and he hungrily went for her lips.

"OH MY GOD!"

They were wrenched apart as Holly stood with two of her girlfriends staring at them. Blair had her nightgown open and revealing her lacy sexy corset. Chuck with one hand on her ass, the other on her breast and a clear erection.

"Holly!" Blair cried, pulling herself off Chuck. Chuck quickly grabbed a pillow and pressed it between his legs, not even daring to look at the girls. Ralph howled.

"OH MY GOD!" Holly was in shock, her two friends ogling. The Bass adults too red in the face to say anything.

"I'm _so_ needing therapy. You guys are old. Stop it!" Holly pulled her friends out of the room.

Blair glanced at Chuck who looked equally embarrassed.

"Did she just call me old?" was the only thing Blair could say.


	20. 10:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

10:30 AM

Blair looked at her youngest son then back at Chuck and then back at her youngest son.

"You thought about this all on your own?" she asked him, quietly.

Sebastian slowly nodded, meeting her eye. Blair hid a smile.

"So you didn't cheat?" Chuck reiterated.

"No, dad." Sebastian was calm. "I did extensive research based on the works of Conan Doyle, some of Agatha Christie's early work and of course, Machiavelli."

Chuck's mouth opened and closed then he turned to Blair, running his hand over his hair.

"I see," Blair finally said, crossing her legs.

"I have all of my research notes if you wish to see them." Sebastian stood, adjusting his powder-blue bowtie.

"No, darling. We believe you." Blair stated and beckoned him closer. Sebastian, now almost ten, looked down at her. His blond hair was turning a medium brown, his eyes were slanted, just like his father yet blue like his grandfather. "I will talk to your teacher." Sebastian nodded and leaned in to give his mother a kiss. She adjusted his bowtie.

"And Charles didn't help you?" Chuck put in, eyeing his son.

Sebastian scoffed, reminding Blair of a young Chuck. "Of course not. Charles doesn't always have the talent for the intricate."

Blair attempted to hide a smile once more.

"Be nice to your brother. Go on." She usher him out of the room. She turned to find Chuck reading over Sebastian's story in his laptop. She walked over to him and read the story over his head, massaging his shoulders lightly.

"I don't know if to be proud or concerned." Chuck mumbled.

"Be proud." Blair kissed the top of his head. "He effectively brought down the entire Upper East Side in a fictional essay."

Chuck nodded, absently.

"I wonder if we should encourage him." She said pensively.

Chuck slowly nodded, thinking himself the same thing.

"No one is going to stand a chance once he really gets going." She said.

Chuck nodded.

"I'll call his teacher," she pulled to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"Listen to this; 'The definitive goal of said projections is bring about complete and total social annihilation to the upper class that repeatedly hurts itself using primitive fractious devices that can be easily rendered useless if the accurate tools are used in order to detract said advances. Acceptable forms of tools can include anything from blackmail to uncovering well-kept family secrets that can be used as a shield against notoriously weak threats."

Blair finally let out her proud laugh. "I can't believe he did this all on his own." Blair smiled, letting go of the need to squish down the pride she felt.

"My son's a genius." Chuck whispered softly.

"Remember the time you got Dr. Greer fired?" she mused, running her hands through his hair, absently.

"Fourth grade." Chuck nodded.

"How is it that your son puts it? Uncovering well-kept family secrets that can be used against notoriously weak threats?" she mused.

"He threatened to flunk me, which was absurd in itself – as I was always a mediocre student but never a fluke. It would've been out of character. It's not my fault he never told the headmistress about his coke addiction. It would've saved him the embarrassment." Chuck defended himself.

Blair shook her head and walked away. "Your son's not a genius, Chuck. He's just like us – that the problem."


	21. 3:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

3:30 AM

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" She asked him, turning her head and looking at him in the darkness.

He sighed, rolling over and pulling her against him. "Yes."

Silence.

"Do you want to call them?" he asked into her hair.

"No… I mean. There's no need to bother Serena and Dan." She said, holding on to his arm and absently running her fingers over his hairs.

"Exactly." He chided. "Go to sleep, I need you energized for our routine of morning sex."

She rolled her eyes and closed them, slowly drifting to sleep.

"But if you want to call them then I'm fine with bothering my sister and her husband." He finally said, startling her a bit.

A slow smile formed in her face. "You've been wanting to call them all night."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have!" she pulled away, turned on the light and smirked at him.

"I wasn't the one asking, you know," he snapped, his arm over his eyes.

She reached out and pulled his arm down, draping herself over his chest. He sighed and looked down at her.

"Ok, I'll admit. I was a little _concerned_ but you were outright worried."

She smiled at him. "So… do you want to call them?"

"Aren't we like supposed to be happy it's our anniversary and want to get away from the kids for a few days?" he asked, tracing the lines in her face.

"In theory," she nodded.

"Fine. Call them."

"I'm sure they're fine." She reached for her cell and dialed Serena.

"Hey Blair!" Serena's voice was chipper as always. "We just finished watching a movie!"

"Oh, awesome!" Blair tried to sound nonchalant.

"Isn't it like late over there?" Serena asked.

"Yeah… it's 3 am in Monaco," Blair admitted.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"We just wanted to check up, make sure you were ok." She said, eyeing Chuck who had now sat up and was listening to the conversation.

"Of course we're fine!" Serena smiled. "Holly is still at her friend's house and the boys are chasing the maid with water guns. Except for Sebastian… he's in the computer."

"So they're fine." Blair stated, giving Chuck an 'I told you so' look which made him narrow his eyes.

"Of course, B!" Serena laughed.

"Ok. We'll talk to you later." She smiled and hung up.

Chuck's eyebrow was raised.

"They're fine." She smiled, pulling him down. "Now _you_ don't have to worry."


	22. 10:30 PM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

10:30 PM

They were in Milan when it happened. The new hotel was stunning and with the boys now in their sophomore year is was perfect for them to travel to oversee the grand openings. Plus, an Eleanor Waldorf boutique was opening in the hotel and it was the first time the Bass Inc. and the clothing line had joined forces.

He left her for a minute to grab himself from scotch when he felt a hand much larger than hers slide over his shoulder blades.

"Hi there, American, right?" She couldn't have been older than 24, her breast were unnaturally perky, her eyes were painted entirely too dark and she had long flowing blonde hair than she enjoyed throwing over her shoulder.

He looked her up and down and smirked. "Yes." He simply answered.

"So, are you going to buy me a drink?" she purred, getting even closer to him. If he had been seventeen he would've had her in bed and screaming his name in twenty minutes flat.

He looked at the bartender, who knew he was the owner, and nodded for him to get the girl a drink.

"Martini," she said then turned to him. "So, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name?" he asked, taking his scotch and nodding to the bartender.

"Got to know who to thank," she came closer and he smelled her perfume.

"It's on the house," he nodded to her martini and walked away.

Blair was starring at him when he found her and from her neutral features he wasn't sure if she had seen the girl. "Made a friend?"

Yup, she'd seen.

He smirked and placed his arm around her. "I do believe it's been a few years since you've been jealous."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "What is she, twelve?"

"I'd say more early twenties." He confided.

Her nostrils flared and he smiled. "And she still can't afford her own drinks?" she hissed.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

She glared at him and decided to ignore him for a full five minutes while he sipped his scotch. The place got packed and before they realized it they were pressed flush against each other.

"I'd say we picked a good location to open the place," he finally whispered to her. She turned and looked at him.

"Agreed." And she turned back around. He slid his hand around her waist and pulled her against him.

"She had nothing on you." He whispered to her ear, nibbling softly on the flesh. He could feel her rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to have a mid-life crisis?"

"You mean leave my wife, buy a sporty car and date twenty-five year olds?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Something like that," she nodded.

"Impossible." He stated.

"How is that impossible?" her hands were now on her hips as she glared at him.

"Because… that only happens to men who are not really in love with their wives, can't afford the shiny cars, which you know I own a few, and haven't screwed all the twenty-five year olds in Manhattan before they had you."

"I don't know if to be flattered or to be pissed." Her features softened as he traced the small line next to her right eye.

"Be flattered." He whispered and kissed her fine line.

She gave in and slid her arms around him. Then she stopped. "Is that Charles?" she asked, aghast.

He turned to look at the direction she pointed. Sure enough the same blonde he had just bought a Martini for had her tongue down his son's throat.

"What is he doing here? I though both of them were in Rome with Eliot and Nate?" Chuck asked, confused.

Blair didn't answer as she marched down to where Charles was. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder and the woman extracted herself from Charles.

"What?" she blonde snapped and Charles blanched.

"Mom!"

The blonde looked between the two.

"Yes, that is my sixteen-year old son whose mouth you were just tasting." Blair snapped, eyes narrowed.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to make a scene? I _know_ the owner."

It took all of Blair's strength not to smirk triumphantly at the young girl. That's when Chuck walked up behind her, placing his hand on her hip and looked down at the blonde.

Charles palled even further.

"Charles, the limo is outside," he told his son. Charles didn't have to be told twice.

The blonde starred at Chuck in realization, her eyes traveling to his hand on Blair's hip.

"Are _you_ really going to make a scene? We are to the owners." Blair hissed and the woman took the smart route and walked away.

She felt Chuck chuckle behind her and he didn't have to tell her that he was turned on. She felt it.

"If I were Charles, I'd be mad," he said, grabbing her hand and heading to the exit.

"If I were Charles I'd be thinking of a good reason for being here to begin with."

He shook his head; he would hate to be Charles when Blair was this pissed.


	23. 6:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

6:30 AM

They woke early because now it was them who hosted the Bass brunch for their charity. Everything needed to be in place and Blair was notoriously neurotic. The Bass brunches were now twice the grandeur than when Bart hosted them. Bart even said so himself.

That's how he ended up walking into Charles' room.

The twins were now seventeen and Blair had gotten somewhat used to Charles' antics. Sebastian, of course, never got caught.

When he saw the scene before him he quickly backed away from the room but came face-to-face with a knowing Blair.

"I'm guessing he's not alone," she said, sighing.

"Hummm…" he scratched his head. "Maybe we should leave this one alone?"

Blair's eyes narrowed, she pushed past him and looked in, gasping and then closing the door. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him.

"Oh." She said softly.

"Yeah. Oh." He nodded, pulling her from the door.

It was another two hours when a red-faced Aura Archibald attempted to sneak out of the house. Blair, of course, was dressed and waiting. Aura gulped when she saw her.

"Good morning, Aura." Blair said pleasantly.

"I was just…" Aura looked around, trying to figure a good lie.

"There was a party last night and Charles let you crash?" Blair offered.

Aura looked at her, apprehensively and then nodded. "Please don't tell my dad."

Blair nodded. "Have some coffee."

Aura walked quietly to the breakfast table and accepted the cup Dorota poured her.

"So…" Blair began, studying the young girl before her. "What do you feel towards my son?"

Aura's wide green eyes stared at her with the classic deer-in-the-headlights look.

"You know." Aura nodded.

"Yes, honey. Chuck and I found you both this morning."

Aura gulped and turned bright red. "Oh my god, please don't tell my dad."

That's when Blair realized it… Aura had lost her virginity last night. Oh.

"I won't," Blair nodded. "I'm guessing we'll see you at brunch today?"

Aura nodded gulping her coffee down and leaving quickly.

Blair marched to Chuck and he knew from the look on her face that she meant business.

"Your son just deflowered Aura Archibald." She cut to the chase. Chuck's eyebrows rose to his hairline and attempted not to smile.

"Don't do that." She pointed at him.

"Do what?" he attempted to look innocent.

"That." She came closer. "That 'I'm must hide a smile in front of my wife but I'm secretly proud of my son and his antics' look."

He let out a laugh. "Well finally!" he admitted.

"Finally what?" Blair asked, walking to her dresser and began choosing her jewelry.

"With Aura." Chuck nodded and paused when his phone rang. He blanched when he saw who the caller was. "It's Nate."

She looked at him innocently. "What's wrong? Can't tell your best friend that his baby girl just left out home half-clothed and now a woman?"

He glared at her.

"Not so proud now, are you?" she quipped and walked past him, patting his arm.

He finally picked up the call, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Nathaniel!"


	24. 7:30 AM

Title: Time in Between

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to Time for Drabbles. Because you guys liked the first part so much and asked for more moments.

Spoilers: Any aired episodes are game.

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

7:30 AM

They weren't sure what woke them up, the barging into the bedroom or his loud voice.

"I'm in love!"

Blair and Chuck sat up, completely confused and now a bit worried. Sebastian was always calculating and never spontaneous.

"What?" Chuck grumbled, staring at his twenty-three year old son.

"I met her last night; she's beautiful, smart, and funny, has an amazing pair of legs and completely outsmarted me." Sebastian let out a laugh. "She completely tricked me and left me in nothing but my pants."

Blair grabbed her robe, still half asleep.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" she walked to him, kissing his head. She grimaced, he smelled like cigarettes and bar. "Have you showered?"

"Are you not listening?" he asked, standing up. "I am in love."

"You're in lust," Chuck grumbled, gulping down the water on his night table.

Sebastian shook his head. "You don't understand. I just know it's her. I know it."

"Does this perfect girl have a name?" Blair asked, walking to the bathroom.

"Sabina." Sebastian sighed, dreamily.

"Sabina?" Blair chuckled.

"Where did you meet?" Chuck asked, grabbing his own robe.

"Last night, at her mother's fashion show." He told them.

"Oh!" Blair perked up. "Anyone I know."

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, you never really talk to her but she's Jenny Humphrey's daughter. You know her, right? Isn't she Uncle Dan's sister?"

Blair blanched and Chuck's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no." Chuck was the one to speak. "No son of mine is going for a Humphrey."

Sebastian looked at them. "What is this? Romeo and Juliet?"

Blair stepped forward. "Something like that!"

"Listen," Chuck began. "I know she's probably stunning and smart and all that. But no. No. No. NO."

Blair nodded next to him.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian stared at them, incredulously.

His parents didn't blink.

"I like her." He stated and walked out.

Blair looked at him. "Can any of our children go for kids of people we haven't kissed?"

"It's a small island," Chuck growled.

Seven months later Blair sat next to Chuck, a cold look on her face and his eyes were narrowed.

"We are officially related to the Humphreys." She hissed at him.

He sent her a glare and looked back to the front as Sebastian and Sabina exchanged wedding rings. It was so bohemian too! Only Charles joined them at the altar as the best man.

The entire Bass clan was sitting together. Aura (who was now five months pregnant), Holly and Lex holding their daughter Evelina next Chuck and Blair. Watching the last Bass marry a Humphrey.

Evey, now four, slid off her father's lap and went to Chuck. He pulled her up and sat her on his lap.

"Grandpa," she whispered to him. "Are we angry Uncle Sebastian is marrying that lady?"

Chuck looked down at her and nodded. "Absolutely."

Serena glared at them from the other side of the church because she knew what they were thinking but Blair ignored her glare.

Evey nodded, pensive.

"And why is that?" he asked her.

"Because we're Basses?" she asked, looking at him with doe brown eyes. "And Basses stick together?"

"Good girl." Chuck said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Blair smiled at him and then attempted to formulate a plan for dodging Jenny Humphrey… for the rest of her life.

--

The End

I hope you guys enjoyed the continuation. With the new season well on its way I'm most likely not going to write any more series until the Hiatus – probably will stick to one-shots. Thank you for all the reviews!!


End file.
